April MacLean
April Maclean ist ein Mensch des 21. Jahrhunderts. Sie ist Schülerin der Coal Hill School in London und kümmert sich um ihre im Rollstuhl sitzende Mutter. Die beiden leben getrennt von Aprils Vater, nachdem dieser versucht hatte, sich und seine Familie während einer Autofahrt zu töten. April war damals 8 Jahre alt und ihrem Vater ist es nach einer Gefängnisstrafe verboten, Kontakt mit seiner Tochter zu haben. Verbindung mit Corakinus thumb|220px|left|April organisiert das Herbstfest Im Herbst 2016 hat April die Organisations- und Dekorationsarbeit für das Herbstfest übernommen und gerät so, als sie am Abend die Turnhalle dekorieren möchte, ins Visier des Shadow Kin-Anführers Corakinus. Ihre Mathelehrerin Miss Quill befindet sich ebenfalls im Gebäude und kann sie kurzzeitig retten, bis sie von Corakinus gestellt werden. Von Miss Quill erhält April daraufhin eine Zeit-Raum-Verschiebungswaffe, mit der sie auf den Shadow Kin feuern soll; dies hätte jedoch negative Auswirkungen auf sie, da sie durch die Waffe ebenfalls sterben würde. Sie wird im letzten Moment von Charlie gerettet, der sie wegschubst. Diese "Rettung" hat jedoch einen Nachteil: Corakinus eigenes Herz wurde durch die Waffe an einen anderen Ort transportiert, er teilt sich jedoch nun das von April durch eine Zeit-Raum-Verschiebung mit ihr. Wegen dieses Problems meldet sich Miss Quill beim Zwölften Doctor und bittet ihn um Hilfe. thumb|220px|April in der Gewalt von Coranikus Am nächsten Abend findet das Herbstfest statt. Während des Festes erleidet April wegen ihrer Verbindung mit dem Shadow Kin einen Zusammenbruch und erkennt, dass er mit seinen Leuten angreifen will. Sie versucht danach die anderen Schüler zu waren, die ihre Warnung aber ignorieren, bis tatsächlich Corakinus' Streitmacht auftaucht. Sie wird nach dem Auftauchen des Doctors und der Zurückschlagung von Corakinus' Soldaten von dem Shadow Kin fast enführt, aber durch Ram gerettet, der Corakinus mit einem Stuhl wegstößt. Gemeinsam mit ihren neuen Freunden erhält sie vom Doctor den Auftrag die Schule zu schützen, da diese wegen der vielen Artron-Energie wie ein Signalfeuer im Zeitraum-Konstrukt wirkt und er nicht immer kommen kann, um das, was durch die Raum-Zeit-Spaltungen dringt, zu bekämpfen. (For Tonight We Might Die) Weitere Abenteuer Sie wird einige Zeit später zusammen mit Tanya und Charlie Zeugin davon, wie ein transdimensionales Drachenwesen ihren Rektor häutet und frisst. Zusammen mit ihren beiden Freunden kann sie den Assistenz-Coach Carroll dafür verantwortlich machen, da er mit der Partnerin des Wesens durch einen Zwischenfall verschmolzen ist. Sie gibt Ram bei der finalen Konfrontation Mut, worauf dieser der Riesenechse einen Vorschlag macht und sich und die anderen dadurch rettet. (The Coach with the Dragon Tattoo) Nach einem Zwischenfall mit dem Lan Kin hat April immer mehr Probleme wegen ihrer Verbindung mit Corakinus. Dieser versucht endgültig den Besitz über ihr Herz zu erlangen, doch sein erster Versuch schlägt fehl, was eine noch stärkere emotionale Verbindung der beiden verursacht. April erfährt deswegen während des Unterrichts einen Zornanfall und beleidigt deswegen Soldaten und ihre Ehre. Später zertrümmert sie vor Wut sogar ihre Spinttür. Ram bemerkt, dass sie sich immer stärker verändert und nimmt sie mit in sein Auto, raus aus der Schule, damit sie ungestört über alles sprechen können. Jedoch taucht in diesem Moment ihr Vater auf und möchte sich anfangs für sein frühere Verhalten entschuldigen. Jedoch ist April in diesem Moment nicht in der Lage ihre ohnehin vorhandenen Hassgefühle ihm gegenüber zu zügeln und greift ihn an. Sie kann sich erst im letzten Moment wieder fangen, als sie bereits die Schattenschwerter der Shadow Kin in Händen hält und lässt ihren Vater laufen. Wenig später wird sie von der Rektorin nach Hause geschickt, wo sie (nun aufgrund ihrer Gefühle und dem allgemeinen Chaos) ein Techtelmechtel mit Ram hat und dabei von ihrer Mutter erwischt wird. Diese stellt sie und Ram später zur Rede und es kommt zu einem überaus peinlichen Gespräch, an derem Ende Ram das Auftauchen ihres Vaters anspricht. Während er sich daraufhin zurück zieht, hat April noch ein etwas längeres Gespräch mit ihrer Mutter, ehe sie abhauen will. Im Garten taucht jedoch erneut ihr Vater auf, der wissen möchte, was mit ihr passiert. Sein erneutes Auftauchen (und ein weiteres Experiment von Corakinus) führt dazu, dass sie komplett ausrastet, ihn mehrmals angreift und sogar verletzt. Erneut ist sie dabei ihn zu töten, kann sich aber wie beim ersten Mal im letzten Moment zügeln. Sie beruhigt sich kurz und entfernt den Anker, den Corakinus nutzen wollte um sich mit ihrem Herz zu verbinden, steckt diesen aber in den Körper ihrer Mutter und beschließt schließlich, dass es Zeit ist zu kämpfen. Daraufhin öffnet sie selbst einen Raum-Zeit-Spalt und stürmt mit gezogenen Schwerter in die Welt der Shadow Kin, dicht gefolgt von Ram. (Co-Owner of a Lonely Heart) Kategorie:Class Personen Kategorie:Menschen (21. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Einwohner von London Kategorie:Coal Hill Schüler